


Astra Inclinant

by londoncorgis



Category: Runescape
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue, Origin Story, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londoncorgis/pseuds/londoncorgis
Summary: Something focusing on Zaros and Seren's life when they lived on Freneskae. Possibly going to be continued.





	Astra Inclinant

My creation was nothing of note, as little as I remember of it. I had simply come into existence one day, awaking to sight of a dark, endless sky. My surroundings were silent, apart from the cold winds and the noises of the massive being lying next to me. Although the being’s energy was weak, I knew immediately that I was connected to her, a creation of the elder god known as Mah. I saw her memories, though there were not many. I saw four others leaving her for dead, and how she crawled her way to where I stood, crying out and using the small amount of energy she had to will me into existence. She was in pain.

Mah only stared at me as I unsteadily rose to my feet, to better view the world around me. I felt one with all of it. There were no words I knew to describe it at the time, but the environment was wild, untamed, the sharp mountains jutting out of the ground in all directions. Scorching rivers of lava ran from active volcanoes, the only things standing out from the dark, gray rock. I do not imagine this world was meant to be lived in.

The rivers were the one source of any sort of light or color, and I immediately gravitated toward one. Just kneeling on the bank filled me with a warmth I did not yet understand. I have no way of knowing if this had been intentional on Mah’s part, but I had an extremely curious nature. I say this because, without so much as thinking about it, I quickly reached out to feel the molten rock, only to end up pulling away just as fast. A sharp hiss left me as I stared at my arm, the limb crystallizing and creating thick, black smoke as it healed. I did not turn around, but I felt Mah’s amusement.

My time spent on Freneskae after that was not interesting. I spent most of it entertaining my ‘mother’, using my new-found ability to manipulate the things around me. Crystals were formed out of the rock and lights and effects formed out of the lava. I cannot say I enjoyed this life at any point, as I knew nothing else. Even if I did, it grew stagnant. Through the smoke and fog in the sky, I could see the stars, and I wished to go there. I wanted to know more than this place. My curiosity consumed me, and one day, I attempted to leave.

As soon as I climbed the mountain to try and ascend from the ground, a screech shook everything around me, and Mah had forcefully dragged me back. I hissed my resistance, struggling and flailing against her grasp, but to no avail. She dropped me on the ground by her resting place, and simply watched as I tried to right myself and suppress the ringing in my head. I felt her anger, her sorrow, and her fear. She did not want me to leave her.

The planet stilled once more. Mah cooed her happiness as I created a small light show of crystals. It almost lulled her to sleep, but suddenly, she groaned loudly and clawed at the rock in front of her, as if she was having a horrible dream. The rocks behind me began to shift and break apart, and I turned to see the cause. It was unlike anything I’d known before.

Another.

The mysterious form rose from the ground and stood, staring with the same curiosity that I had. It felt familiar, like we were one and the same, yet not exactly. Its form was similar to mine, but the color was not one I had seen before, and the energy this being gave off was strange. It filled me with an emotion that was unfamiliar, and to this day I do not think I could describe it, but I was unable to pull myself away. This presence felt safe.

Slowly, hesitantly, I stepped closer and held out my hand. Its eyes followed my movements. Stones rose from the ground into my grasp and I began to change their shape. The rocks hardened and changed color, becoming shining, purple crystals, and I gestured for the other to take the new object. They held it gently, focusing, before it transformed again. It sparkled and became the same light blue as my new companion. I was enchanted by the sight. My mind became blank, and I forgot about my desire to leave.

In her sleep, Mah giggled.


End file.
